SynamicD Tournament Conduct
Tournament Conduct Before entering an official SynamicD tournament, you must read and abide by the following rules. Failure to follow these rules could result in a tournament ban or worse. This is at the discretion of the tournament official. These rules are in place to ensure an efficient and enjoyable experience for everyone involved. Upon joining a tournament room, a message will greet you explaining the signup requirements. Take note of this as signing up incorrectly could result in your signup not being included and the tournament starting without you. Feel free to ask for confirmation of your signup if you are unsure. When signups close and the tournament begins, the tournament official will announce the rules. These rules supersede anything found on the website or the forums regarding tournaments. It is your responsibility to pay attention during the rules as they can vary from tournament to tournament. Take note of the times given by the tournament official at the start of each round. You're welcome to leave to edit your deck but make note of the no show time as being absent when your opponent decides to report a no show will result in you being immediately dropped form the tournament. Deck talk is strictly forbidden. This can range from an accidental hint of your opponent's deck type to blatant sabotage. Examples of this include talking about the finish or events during match and belittling your opponent publicly for having a "cheap deck". There are times when you can easily do this by mistake with no malice. That will still be against the rules so be aware at all times. The deck talked player reserves the right to ask the tournament official to impose a tournament ban on the offender. 'RESPECT THE TOURNAMENT OFFICIAL ' All decisions are final and are not up for debate. The tournament official will often be busy while running a tournament. Sometimes he or she may not reply to you immediately. Please be patient while waiting for a response. If your question has left the chat window, feel free to ask again. Sending a PM is the best way to catch the attention of the tournament official. If you feel an injustice has transpired, you are welcome to point this out to the tournament official by sending a PM. The tournament official will likely be very busy and may ask you to speak to him or her after the event or to make a post on the forums. Avoid debating with the tournament official regarding this or any other rules as this can disrupt the tournament. The tournament official reserves the right to remove any player at any time for breaching any of these rules. If you encounter any bugs during your tournament game i.e. a certain page isn't playable when it should be, stop what you are doing and immediately alert the tournament official. You may need to provide screenshots if necessary. In most cases a small bug will be remedied so don't panic and be patient.